You Did What?
by Red Devil
Summary: Kevin dumps Penelope after she calls out for Derek during an intimate moment. When Derek finds out Penelope wants the Earth to open up and swallow her hole. Will this lead to more or is it the end of their friendship? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**You Did What?**

**Summary**: Kevin dumps Penelope after she calls out for Morgan during an intimate moment. When word gets back to Morgan she just wants to crawl in a hole and die. Will she finally admit her feelings to him or is it the end of the friendship?

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately i don't own Criminal Minds, but that being said i'd be a _very _happy girl if someone gave me Morgan to play with :)

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Oh god it was horrible" she groaned still swiping angrily at the disobedient tears running down her face. As much as she tried to stop crying, every time she thought back to the previous night her eyes flooded again and the tears spilled over. Kevin, his expressions, first devastation quickly followed by anger, and his final two words of it's over!'" before he left had broken her.

After a long sleepless night Penelope had holed herself up in her lair and attacked her workload with vengeance. Lately all the menial tasks such as scanning documents and adding data into the system had been forwarded over to the general tech pool, she had been too busy with the cases and helping out team B to do it. Today she couldn't handle looking at blood and gore and had opted for the brainless task instead. It was there JJ had found her at a little after eight this morning.

"Hey Garcie, can you pull up a… "JJ said as she walked into Penelope's lair but stopped mid-sentence when she saw how dishevelled she looked. JJ snapped the file closed and put it down on the nearest desk. "You ok P?" she asked, her pretty face screwed up in concern. "I'm fine peaches, what did you need?" Penelope replied trying her best to stick a smile on her face. JJ opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted when Emily stuck her head in the door "Round table, five minutes" she stated raising her eyebrows at JJ when she saw the state of their friend. JJ just shook her head in response and indicated she would be along in a minute. Emily mouthed the words "Girl's lunch?" and waited for JJ's affirmative nod before walking out again. This is how they had ended up in the restaurant, the table furthest from the door in the quietest corner.

"Honey" JJ soothed "we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong" damn the rule about no alcohol at lunch while on the job, it would probably get Penelope to open up easier.

"C'mon Garcia just spill it, whatever it is I'm sure it's better out then in" Emily stated, playing bad cop. If there was something wrong with their favourite tech the only way to get her to open up was usually with a JJ/Emily good cop, bad cop routine. It suited her as she was never one for being soft towards her friends anyway.

Penelope took a deep breath and gave her two best female friends a hard stare "Ok, but you have to promise not to laugh, and I really mean promise. As upsetting as it is the first part is just downright embarrassing and I'll never live it down".

Both girls agreed that she had their word. One more deep stabilising breath and she began to speak. "Well you know how Kevin was my boyfriend and he's not the most, ahh, suave guy out there? Last night we were um." argh she was never good at saying this stuff. Sure it was one thing to flirt aimlessly with Derek Morgan about all things sexual but when it came to discussing the finer points of those type of activities with her friends she usually got all tongue tied. A hard look from Prentiss spurred her on "Ok, ok! We were having sex and I accidently called out Morgan's name "she mumbled under her breath.

JJ's eyes went wide, but Emily just smirked and leaned closer to her. "Say that again I don't think I heard you properly". Penelope shot her a glare and repeated it a little more loudly. "I said I called out, or more like moaned out Morgan's name when i was having sex with Kevin"

"Is that something you do often?" Emily teased. Penelope glared at her. "I'm sorry; I'm just trying to understand how you could call out Morgan's name whilst having sex with Kevin unless it's something you do often. In my experience it's a slightly unusual to call out the name of your best friend whilst sleeping with your boyfriend"

"Thankyou Reid" JJ glared at her and turned her attention back to Penelope. "Bad situation P, What did Kevin do?"

"He stopped, just froze dead still above me and said "Penny what did you say?" I realised what happened and tried to tell him I'd called out "Oh god more", but he wouldn't buy it. I've never seen him look so hurt before. Then he got angry, really angry. He pulled his clothes on muttering about how he should have known better and what sort of an idiot did I think he was. Just before he stomped out the door and turned to me and said "It's over!" I will never forget the look on his face as long as I live" she wailed, sobbing again.

"Shh honey" JJ whispered pulling her close. She wasn't sure what to say to make it better, lucky for her sher had never been in the same situation.

"So you fantasise about Morgan huh? Or is it you've had the real deal and are just holding out on us?" Emily asked. She actually found it all a bit hilarious. In all the time she'd known him she couldn't stand Kevin Lynch, and with the chemistry between Garcia and Morgan she wouldn't be surprised if they had rolled in the hay more than once.

"I've never slept with Morgan" Penelope stated, looking utterly embarrassed.

"Well that clears that up then" Emily smirked at her. Penelope felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and hung her head in shame. She was such a joke, the fat nerdy tech that fantasises over the hot FBI agent.

"C'mon Garcia, nothing to be ashamed about, I can pretty much guarantee that at one time or another every straight female that comes into contact with Derek Morgan has used him to get off" Emily took another sip of her drink looking completely non plussed as if her revelation was common knowledge.

Penelope sat up a little straighter and looked incredulously at Emily. She couldn't believe that the gorgeous brunette would ever have had to fantasise about anyone to get herself off, surely she had many willing guys just salivating at the thought of her, why would she need anything else?

Emily continued "For me it was the first couple of months in the BAU, before I realised how addicted to someone else he was" she looked pointedly at Penelope then turned to JJ "How about you JJ?"

JJ looked down into her drink and blushed slightly. "The first time he went all macho knocking me out of the way of an angry UnSub. He starred in a few fantasises then of him saving me and me rewarding him with thankyou sex. That was before you came along of course, watching him flirt with someone else when he has never flirted with me kinda killed it"

Penelope looked at the clock on the wall. Their lunch break was just about over and it was time to head back. "Thankyou ladies, as embarrassing as this was I feel better, but not a word to anyone. Promise?" she would die if this ever got back to Morgan, it would be bad enough having to face Kevin next time she ran into him.

"We Promise!" JJ and Emily both chorused, "After all you not the only one with your reputation on the line here. Just imagine the size of Morgan's already over inflated ego if he knew that" JJ added on their way out the door.

* * *

Do you want more? Let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

**You Said What?**

**Rating: **M for bad language and sexual themes and references.

**Disclaimer: **It hasn't changed I still don't own Criminal Minds or Derek Morgan…

* * *

Chapter 2

Derek Morgan was having a very bad day. It was only 1pm and already he'd spent four hours with the local Leo's giving a seminar. He was not one who thrived off giving in services to local department's, that was more Rossi and Reid's thing, but Strauss had insisted and he was more than pissed. He was almost done. They were having a short break before Morgan gave his closing when he realised he'd left a key file at the office.

"Damn" he cursed pressing 1 on speed dial for his baby girl's office. It rang for an unusually long amount of time before the computerised voice kicked in alerting him that TA Garcia was not in her office at present and his call would be rerouted to the tech pool. He thought about just calling back but he did need that info quite urgently, after all the quicker it came through the quicker he could leave.

"Technical Analysis, this is Kevin Lynch" and bam his day went from bad to worse in an instant. He hated that SOB with a passion, although if you asked him why he wouldn't be able to tell you, 'it was just something about him'

"Lynch, its Morgan. I need some files urgently faxed through where's Garcia?" he didn't worry about pleasantries.

"Geez, I don't know Special Supervisory Agent Morgan, but I thought _you _would" he retorted.

"Lynch, I don't have time for your crap today. I need the files on the Bucartti case sent through to my PDA and the Quantico PD". He rang his hand over his head in frustration. The geek seemed a little bitchier than usual today.

He heard typing for another minute or so before Lynch's voice returned. "Alright there's two pages coming through now, thing is though it hasn't been completely digitalised so there's a red flag there stating you can't remove or distributed the original file until it's finished. I believe Garcia's currently working on it" If Derek had of being paying more attention he probably would have picked up on the animosity in Lynch's tone when he said 'Garcia' but he wasn't and therefor completely missed it.

"Fine" his day just kept getting better. Each day there seemed to be more and more red tape to get bogged down with. He was surprised that had time to actually go after the UnSub's these days. "I'll drop the file back to them tomorrow then, can you see if you can get someone to hurry it through I'm heading back in now and there is some things I need to review in it"

"No problem SSA Morgan, whatever I can do to make your life easier" Lynch hung up. Derek didn't miss the sarcasm in his tone this time. The man sounded like he needed a good lay, probably hadn't got any in a while. He brightened at the thought of his baby girl avoiding the geeky tech and headed back to the conference room.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Derek pulled into the car park underneath the FBI headquarters. He really hoped they didn't catch a case today he could do with some down time. The pile of paperwork that was waiting for him didn't scream 'early night' but if he hit the gym after the official knock off time it would probably give him some relief and allow him to focus a bit better. He honestly didn't see himself getting home before at least 1am.

He was still distracted with his own thoughts as he headed into the building and didn't see Lynch until he stepped right in front of him.

"Here are your requested files Morgan" he said pushing the files into Derek's hands. "Thanks I.." he was cut off when Lynch's right fist connected with his eye making him drop his files in shock and stagger backwards. For a geeky little guy he sure packed a punch.

It only took Derek a microsecond to recover before slamming Lynch into the nearest wall, one hand around his throat the other restraining him against the wall. "What the fuck man?" To his surprise Lynch didn't even try to struggle against the hold he had on him.

"You've got less than three seconds Lynch to tell me what the fuck your problem is man or otherwise you really will have a big problem, Derek Morgan on a good day is not someone you want to mess with, but Derek Morgan on a bad day, which incidently is today, is just about your worst nightmare" He was still is shock that the geeky little tech guy hit him.

"You know damn well what my problem is Morgan, so don't act dumb. I knew you were a dirty player, fuck everyone knows that but even I didn't think you'd stoop so low to carry on an affair with someone in a committed relationship." he spat.

Now Derek was really confused, he hadn't slept with anyone in weeks now. The recent case load hadn't allowed any down time and that was part of his frustrations at present. "Lynch, I don't know what you've been smoking man but I haven't had sex in weeks let alone with someone in a relationship"

"Just admit it Morgan, at least be man enough to do that for Christ sake" Lynch's anger returned full force. Why the hell couldn't the overgrown ape just admit to sleeping with Penny?

"For the last time Lynch I am not sleeping with anyone's woman, I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about and I'm not in the damn mood. So I suggest you pick your lily white arse up, go back to the hole you crawled out of and leave me the fuck alone before I snap" he'd had enough and wanted nothing more than to kick Lynch's arse to kingdom come. He let go of him and stepped back expecting Lynch to walk away. Boy was he wrong.

The minute Derek let go of him and stepped back Lynch launched himself at him again trying to get in another punch to his head. Derek saw what was coming and easily side stepped the other guy, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. Seeing that Lynch wasn't about to calm down anytime soon and not wanting to cause a scene Derek marched him down the corridor to an empty room. Throwing Lynch inside the room and stepping in behind him he closed and locked the door.

"I'm done with your shit Lynch and there aint no cameras in here so I would tread very carefully if I were you, otherwise I'll kick your arse so hard you'll be drinking your dinner through a straw". The look he gave Lynch said it all.

"I know you're gonna kick my arse and I really don't care. I just want you to admit what you did was wrong. You can have any girl you want Morgan, why'd you take mine?" Kevin slunk into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. His anger deflated leaving a broken looking man behind.

Derek felt almost sorry for the guy. He was obviously tearing himself up, but he was all wrong. Derek had never slept with his baby girl. Sure he'd often thought about it, mostly late at night when the thoughts of her cherry red fully lips and high heels flittered through his mind but he had never gone ahead and done it. He might be a player, but a dirty dog he wasn't. He would never sleep with someone who was in a relationship with someone else.

He sat down opposite Lynch and sighed. "Look Lynch, man, I've never slept with Penelope. I don't know why you would think that but it's the god given truth".

"Yeah?, Well if you haven't slept with her like you claim why else would she be calling out and moaning your name while we were having sex, if you haven't slept with her before?" he stared hard at Derek waiting for a reaction.

You could have knocked Derek over with a feather. Out of all of the things that could have come out of Lynch's mouth he never expected that.

"Oh" was all he could manage before he gave Kevin a strange look and left the room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys. I've nearly finished the next chapter and it will be up tomorrow. I will answer them as they come in. Funnily enough they seem to inspire quicker typing..


	3. Chapter 3

**You Did what?**

**Rating:** M for sexual refernces and bad language.

An: This is a shorter chapter because i needed it to act as a filler for what happens next when Derek goes to confront Penelope. Also one of my kind reviewers pointed out that it would be unlikely for a guy to admit to his rival that his girlfriend did what Penelope did. I think this is also true, but it was the only piece of evidence Keven had to prove his theory so i ran with the fact he was already defeated so didnt care what Morgan thought.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Riding the elevator up to the BAU Derek was still trying to make sense of what Lynch had said to him. Either the guy was delusional or his baby girl had really done just as Lynch had said. Both disturbed him, although he couldn't quite put his finger on the reason why. It wasn't the fact that she had called out his name during sex, it was more that she was having sex with Kevin. In all the time they had been together he had tried so hard not to think about that. And why on earth would any man in their right mind admit something like that. He'd never had a problem of a girl's mind being elsewhere when with him, but honestly, does the man have no dignity. This made Derek smirk, just another strike against the geek.

The elevator stopped with a ding as the doors opened, signalling his arrival on the right floor. He'd made up his mind by this time to go and talk to Garcia directly and see if he could sort this thing with out with her regarding Lynch. His eye was throbbing and his day had just gone from bad to worse.

"Hey baby girl" he said entering her office. He wasn't surprised to find her sitting in her chair typing away furiously at her keyboard.

"Hey hot stuff, what can I do for you today?" she spun around in her chair to face him. "Oh my god Derek what happened?" she asked jumping up from her seat and rushing over to his side. She reached her hand up to examine his eye. It was already swelling and he had a slight cut just above the brow where Lynch's ring had bit into his flesh.

'I ran into Lynch's fist" he told her. Penelope's face drained of all colour as she realised exactly what must have happened. If Kevin had punched Derek then he must have told him what happened.

"Oh" she replied not meeting his eyes. Her hand left his face and she turned back towards her computers. She had no idea what to say to him and she was embarrassed as all hell.

"Is there perhaps something we should talk about baby girl?" he probed.

"Derek, I.." oh man how was she supposed to go about explaining this one. Luckily Hotch stuck his head in the door saving her from an answer.

"Morgan! My office! now!" He demanded.

"No probs Hotch just give me five and I'll be right there" he answered him turning back to Penelope. "No Morgan, this can't wait. I said now I mean now" he didn't wait for a further reply before leaving and heading back to his own office. Morgan knew that no nonsense tone. "Sorry baby girl I need to go attend to this but I'll be back and we can talk ok?"

"No, that's fine you need to go and I'll just catch up with you later" _much, much later as in never having to have a conversation about this issue _she added in her head.

Derek gave her one last intense look before following Hotch. He was wondering if maybe he should just leave it, she was obviously uncomfortable with him knowing the situation if he read her behaviour correctly. He was after all a profiler.

* * *

Derek had thought his day had gotten as bad as it could when he had the run in with Lynch, but boy was he wrong. Hotch had reamed him out fully for the confrontation on direct orders from Strauss. Seems that Lynch had become a favourite of hers and when security had reported the scuffle as they were bound to do she flew instantly to his defence. To cut a long story short both he and Garcia were _'on notice'_

Now he was really pissed off. If he had of been responsible for the current issue at hand then he would gladly take his punishment, but he was innocent in this recent debacle, and having Strauss and Hotch chow down on him for something he had no part in was downright ridiculous.

Deciding not to push his luck any further today he headed back to his office and made the resolve to see Garcia as soon as work was officially over for the day. Apparently she had other plans because when he approached her office just after 5.30 it was dark.

Prentiss walked past him on her way out and gave him a slightly knowing smirk. "You missed her, she went home early. Apparently she's not feeling too well. Catch you tomorrow Morgan, and don't do anything dumb eh?"

Garcia may have avoided him this afternoon but he chased UnSub's for a living. There was no way she could avoid him much longer especially when he knew where she lived. He headed back to his office and collected his go bag. If she wouldn't come to him then he'd just have to go to her. Simple, or was it?


	4. Chapter 4

**You Did What?**

**Disclaimer****:** Me no own!

**Rating:** M for sexual references and inappropriate language.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Penelope was washing the last of her dishes at the kitchen sink. It was getting close to 10pm and she was really looking forward to just getting into bed and forgetting the last few days. It had been relatively quiet for the last hour or so, ever since she had turned to volume off on both her answering machine and cell phone. That simple action hadn't stopped the annoying calls though, she just no longer had to hear Kevin's whining voice.

He had called her house phone fifty seven times since she gotten home tonight. Thankfully he'd given up on calling her cell. When she saw his number she would let it go straight to voicemail. Whenever her cell vibrated alerting her to a call she still picked it up to check the number. If it was JJ or another member of the BAU calling it meant the team had caught a case they would need her. She didn't want to let them down by not answering her phone just because she was avoiding her newly ex-boyfriend.

The last message she'd heard from Kevin had been a little disturbing. "Please Penny I know your still there, the lights are on. I've been sitting here all night please let me come up. I'm sorry ok? I'm going to stay right here until you call me back" she had gone to look out through her darkened bathroom window facing the street. Kevin's car was parked across from the building. Something about that and the amount of phone calls he kept giving her was just creepy. She'd made sure the door was locked three more times since then and shut off the answering machine. Would he just sit there all night or would he eventually come up and demand to be let in?

Briefly she wondered why she hadn't heard from Derek. She hadn't left early so he would chase her, more so she could gather her thoughts before they had _that _conversation. Penny knew Morgan like she knew the back of her hand and he was not one to avoid situations or conversations just because they made her uncomfortable. If he thought there was any sort of problem with her, even a tiny one he was like a dog with a bone until she spilled.

* * *

Derek was sitting in his car just a block down from Penny's apartment. He'd left work a few hours previously and after a quick stop home to let Clooney out and change into the more comfortable sweat pants and a shirt he had driven over to Penny's apartment. He'd decided to park a little down the block and walk the rest of the way. If his baby girl saw his car out front she might not answer the door and he'd feel wrong just using his key. This situation, like many others was best met with an element of surprise.

As he got out of the car he looked around doing his usual quick scan of the neighbourhood out of habit. That was when he saw Lynch's car parked across from Garcia's apartment. Perhaps he'd come over to talk to her and they were working things out. If this was the case he didn't want to interfere. As far as he knew Penelope loved the dweeb and if they had a chance to fix it he didn't want to ruin her chance at happiness. He went back to his car and decided to wait awhile, picking up some case files out of his go bag to flick though while he waited.

It was now just past nine and he had been waiting for over two hours for Lynch to he'd been using the time to go though some case files he was getting rather bored sitting in the same spot. If he hadn't been so used to stake outs he'd be out of his mind about now. Deciding to call it a night and talk to her tomorrow Derek was packing away the last of the case files when a light turning on in Lynch's car caught his attention. Strange considering the car had been dark just a few seconds ago when he'd glanced up at the car and around the street. He also hadn't seen Lynch leaving the complex.

Deciding his legs could use a stretch he got out of the car quietly and sticking to the shadows on the path made his way up the street to get a closer look at Lynch's car. Derek could see the other man sitting inside his car still, piles of take away containers and empty cans sitting on the passenger seat. Lynch was lying back in his seat slightly, talking on the phone. It appeared as if he'd been there all night instead of just getting back in the car.

Every instinct Derek had told him that that's exactly what Lynch had been doing, just sitting there watching Penelope's apartment. But for what reason? Was he watching who came ou,t or was he watching for who went in?

Derek felt for his phone in his pocket confirming it was there before jogging quietly around the back of the apartment complex, out of sight from Lynch. It only took a few seconds to calculate which fire escape went past his baby girl's window and with a small jump he mounted the ladder and climbed upwards as quietly as he could.

The bedroom window was dark when he reached it, but he could see a lamp on in the living area through the cracks in the heavy purple curtains. It meant that Garcia was home. He was pretty sure she was by herself but didn't want to scare her by knocking on the window. Reaching in to his pocket he pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text, letting her know he was there. While he waited for her to come he tried to shift ithe window up and was happy to find it was locked tight and wouldn't budge. At least she took her safety seriously.

* * *

Penelope's phone vibrated interrupting the game she was playing. Looking down she saw it was a text message from Morgan. _'hey baby girl come let me in I'm on the fire escape' _she giggled to herself as she made her way into the bedroom. How was it that Derek Morgan always made an entrance?

"Hey hot stuff, you channelling Spidey?" she asked him once she'd unlocked the window and opened it.

"Something like that "he grinned at her. "You think I can come in baby girl?" he waited for her nod before entering.

"Derek Morgan, always the gentleman" she wandered back through to the living room.

"Aw baby girl you know my momma wouldn't have it any other way" he sat down next to her on the couch. "Did you happen to know that Lynch is outside in his car?" he asked her watching closely for her reaction.

"Yup, been there a few hours now, hopefully he will get sick of it soon and leave, seeing as I am definitely not letting him in" she paused for a second then added "not even after fifty six phone calls"

"Fifty six you're joking right?" he asked his eyebrows knitting in concentration.

"Nope that was last time I checked and that was almost" she checked her watch "an hour ago"

Derek got up from the couch and wandering over to her answering machine. "Damn, eighty seven messages, he doesn't know when to quit. Have you listened to these?"

"No, I switched the volume off a while ago. I was half expecting him to barge up here and bash on the door but he hasn't as of yet so I'm not too worried" she responded to him shrugging her shoulders in a not fussed kind of way.

"Momma, that's harassment, give me five minutes I'll go move his sorry white arse on and remind him of that fact" he made to head towards the door when her arm reached out and stopped him.

"Please angel face don't this whole situation is bad enough without you going all macho on me. I still can't believe he hit you"

"You not the only one" he smirked back at her, rubbing a hand over his sore eye. "I hope he enjoyed it cause I can guarantee Mama he won't ever get another chance. Wouldn't have gotten this one if he hadn't shoved all the files I'd been waiting for in my hands first. My bad, I let my guard down but I can assure you it won't ever happen again" he pulled her in close dropping a kiss on her forehead.

Derek felt her relax in his arms, it was exactly what he was trying to achieve. He wanted badly to talk through this situation with her but knew he would get nowhere if she was on edge and defensive. He couldn't get the thoughts of his baby girl crying out his name in the throes of passion out of his head. It was _all _he had thought of since Lynch spilled the beans. He looked out of the window and saw Lynch's car still across the street.

He guided her back to the couch. "Lynch doesn't appear to be leaving anytime soon, and I am certainly not going anywhere while he is here so how about we make ourselves comfortable on this lovely couch and clear a few things up"

* * *

Sorry I had to end it there; otherwise it would have been a HUGE chapter. Next up, how will Garcia answer Morgan's questions?

Thanks heaps for the reviews, and the alerts and favourites. It really makes my day and heaps ward off writer's block.


End file.
